Not as it should be…
by Twilightfans
Summary: Danny tells his parents about his ghost half, and in turn his parents betray him. Who does he run to? Or rather, who happens across his home at just the right time, and saves his ass? Read and find out. Review! Slash!
1. Not as it should be

**Disclaimer: Not mine… Dammit…**

**Summary: Danny tells his parents about his ghost half, and in turn his parents betray him. Who does he run to? Or rather, who happens across his home at just the right time, and saves his ass? Read and find out. Review! Slash!**

**Chapter One:**

**Not as it should be…**

Danny just had to tell his parents about why he wasn't at home much anymore. He couldn't stand them not knowing. Not knowing who he truly was. But he sort of knew what was going to happen after he told them… He had to tell them anyway.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz? Could you guys come here? I have something important to talk to you about."

Jazz raced to him, "Danny! Are you sure you want to tell them now? You know what happened yesterday."

"Jazz… I have to tell them. I can't keep it a secret from them any longer. They deserve to know."

"You're going to get yourself killed by telling them! I can't let you do that!"

"Jazz, honey, is everything okay in here?"

"Yes, Mom!" Jazz and Danny shouted together.

Maddie just gave them suspicious looks and then turned to Danny. "What was it you wanted to talk about, sweetie?"

"Let's go sit down, Mom. Where's Dad?"

Jazz and Maddie sat down on the couch across from the chair Danny was standing in front of.

"Hey Jazzie!" Jack shouted in hello. "What's up, Danny?"

"Sit down, Dad. This is going to be a little difficult for us all."

Jack frowned but sat down next to Maddie.

"OK… Dad, you remember when the Ghost Portal didn't work, right? When you first plugged it in?"

"Yes…"

"OK, well, I had put on the hazmat suit, and I walked in there to try and help you figure it out after you and Mom went back upstairs. I tripped over my own shoe and caught myself on the side of the Portal, but when I did I pushed the "ON" button and the Portal worked!" Catching his Dad's delighted look, he said, "But… Dad… It half killed me… I am half ghost, Dad. That's why all your inventions kept honing in on me."

Jack gave Danny a dubious look.

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll show you. Please do not attack me. I am still your son."

Danny sighed again, and closed his eyes as he let his ghost half take control.

He opened his eyes again when he heard his mom gasp, "You—you're not Danny!"

"You're that Phantom boy! You're not our son! I'll kill you, you freak!" His dad shouted.

Jazz, bless her heart, shouted, "No! Mom, Dad, this is Danny! He is still your son! He is still my brother! You wouldn't believe how much trouble he goes through each day, trying to keep us and the other citizens of Amity Park safe from other ghosts! Please, just listen to him!"

"No! He almost got us killed! Where's Danny, you freak!" Jack shouted, pulling an ectoblaster from behind him, and pointing it at Danny.

"I am Danny, Dad!" Jack shot him in the stomach, and Danny flew back against the wall with scorch marks across his suit, hitting his head hard against the wall. Blood mixed with ectoplasm at the corner of his mouth as he slid down the wall.

Danny slipped into unconsciousness, and as he did his human half took over again.

Maddie and Jack stared at him in shock, and the silence rang around them.

The ringing of the doorbell broke the silence like the sound of a foghorn breaking through the fog.

"Jazz, go answer the door," Maddie's cold voice broke the silence even further.

Jazz looked at Danny and then left to answer the door.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, and nodded in agreement at what decision they could see in the other's eyes. They fired the ectoblaster three more times into the abomination's stomach until they were sure that he wouldn't rise for a long period of time, but they didn't notice the ice that was slowly making its way over Danny's heart.

They then went to greet their unexpected guest.

Vlad was standing at the door of the Fenton's house waiting for someone to answer the door when Jasmine answered the door.

"Vlad!" She greeted then she rushed on to say, "You have to help Danny! He decided to tell Mom and Dad that he was half ghost! They shot him with the ectoblaster! Help him!"

Vlad rushed through the door and almost crashed into Jack in the process.

"What in Heaven's name do you think you're doing with shooting Danny? Jack, have you lost what little sense you had? He's your son!"

"He's a ghost and no son of mine!"

"He is _half_ ghost you…you overgrown ape! He is still half human and he is your son! And now you have betrayed his trust in you! You could've killed him!"

"Good!" Jack shouted. "He is not my son! He is a ghost that deserves to die!"

"So am I supposed to die as well, Jack? Are you going to kill me too? All because of the accident you caused?"

"What? You're one of them too?"

"I am. And it is because of you being a bumbling fool that I am. And since I can no longer trust Danny to be safe in your _very capable_ hands, I am going to take him with me, and you will never see him or I again. Think before rushing headlong into something you have no understanding of, what-so-ever, next time, Jack. Because if you come after us, I cannot guarantee you will return in one piece by the time Danny or I get done with you. And that goes for you as well, Maddie. That was the final thing that caused my little crush on you to disappear, so be happy for that. But if you come near us again, we will do the exact same thing you did to Danny, increased tenfold, to you. Do I make myself very clear?"

Jasmine intervened, "They understand, Uncle Vlad. Thank you for taking care of Danny. He is in the living room, please be careful."

"Thank you, Jasmine. If you need anything, do not hesitate to let me know. You know where to find me," Vlad said as he walked from the room to find Danny in his human form with burns all along his chest and stomach. Some of them looked to be almost third degree burns.

Vlad carefully picked Danny up in his arms and walked out to the entrance hall to see Jack and Maddie's angry faces.

"You will not dare make a move against me, because I can and will make your life a living hell," Vlad said with conviction.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but Vlad gave him a look that said 'say anything you fool and you die, right here, right now' and then he walked out the door to his awaiting limo and driver.

"Take us to my manor in Wisconsin."

**A/N: This was originally going to be a 1shot, but I decided that it should be made either into a 2 or 3 shot. If that's ok with you guys. Let me know what you think about that and my story. Tell me what you would like to see, and if you have any questions. I will do my best to answer any and all questions.**


	2. Fire and Ice…

**Disclaimer: Not mine… Dammit…**

**Summary: Danny tells his parents about his ghost half, and in turn his parents betray him. Who does he run to? Or rather, who happens across his home at just the right time, and saves his ass? Read and find out. Review! Slash!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Fire and Ice…**

Danny's head was in Vlad's lap and Vlad was running his fingers through his hair, thinking about how different life was going to be now. He was going to have to make sure that Danny recovered to the best of his abilities, and that he grew stronger from this. Hopefully Jack will see reason. If he doesn't… Well… They'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

He suddenly felt the temperature in the limo drop significantly and looked down.

Danny was covered in ice and was shivering uncontrollably. How did he not notice that Danny was shivering? Or himself, for that matter?

He slowly heated his hands up to melt the ice surrounding Daniel's torso. The ice slowly receded into Danny's skin, and Danny slowly woke up, then realized where he was laying, and sprung away from him.

"Wha—Vlad? Where's Mom and Dad? And Jazz? What the fuck have you done with them!" Danny shouted.

"Sit down, Little Badger. Your parents nearly killed you, and you're jumping to their defense? Now does that make sense at all, Boy?"

"Right… Sorry…" Danny looked downcast at the reminder of his close encounter.

"Why did you not run when you realized they were after your head?"

"Because I knew that I couldn't raise a hand against my parents, and I didn't want to. I'm supposed to be good, not evil. I refuse to hurt them, so I'd let them kill me before raising my hand against them. I'm dangerous, and they knew that, and they just wanted to protect themselves, even… Even if I am their son…"

"That's a stupid reason, not that I don't sympathize, because I do. I just don't agree, not when your life hangs in the balance."

"Why do you care, Plasmius?" Danny whispered, sounding weary of it all.

"Because I realized that it wasn't your mother I was in love with. It was you, young Daniel…"

Danny looked shocked, but not as much as he probably should've been. "Well… That's slightly unexpected, but not necessarily unwanted…"

Now it was Vlad's turn to stare in shock. "Wha—?"

Danny rubbed a hand over his face, a sign of his agitation. After all, he had never expected to tell Vlad that he was hopelessly in love with the man, and had been since he saw him at his parents' college reunion. Besides he was his arch-enemy. _Yeah, he __**was**__, but he saved you, now didn't he?_ A little voice in his head pointed out.

Danny sighed then said, "I fell in love with you at the college reunion. And after that, I fell harder, and harder. Why do you think I didn't hurt you as much, and that I did work _with_ you a few times and not against you?"

"Oh…"

Danny gasped in shock. "Oh my GhostWriter! You're speechless for once!"

Vlad glared, but when he heard Danny laughing, he couldn't help but join in, since it was funny as well as true.

After they settled down Danny said, "Your lap really is comfy, you know?"

Vlad chuckled. "If you find it so 'comfy,' as you put it, then why don't you lay back down and try to get more rest before we get to my manor.

"Of course, Love."

Vlad was going to ask him about the term of endearment, but decided against it for now, as Danny was already lying in his lap, curled up in a ball, and snoring softly.

"Sleep well, Daniel…" was the last thing Danny heard before he actually fell asleep, held in the arms of his fiery halfa mate.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Was it what you expected? Do you want more? Do you want slash in the next chapter? I'll stop asking questions now, so REVIEW! Please? XD**


End file.
